


Synesthesia

by WrenWrites11



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Background Relationships, Confessions, Dream POV, Flirting, Gen, Internal Conflict, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Pining, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Synesthesia, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Visions, YouTube, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrenWrites11/pseuds/WrenWrites11
Summary: George is colourblindDream has synesthesia.Dream lives in a world of vivid colours, he perceives words and numbers and most importantly emotions as inherently coloured. Dream feels too much often sending him into fits with his mind taking over and getting overwhelmed. George makes his world quiet. But when their friendship begins to send his head spinning and integrates itself into something else he enters a whole new world of longing, conflicting emotions and confusion.George’s lavender laughter filled Dream’s ears, coated with his vanilla smelling awkwardness, “I don’t love Dream guys!”“”I love you, George”, mellow warmth filling his chest, the cherry blossom words tumbling out his mouth before he can check them, “I always have”.The call fills with midnight blue silence, he can feel Sapnap’s anxiety through his headphones and Quackity’s maroon panic.He shouldn’t have said that. Live in front of 120,000 people. His voice hadn’t held its usual magenta mischief, it had come from deep within his heart, words locked inside him for so long that belonged to George alone, not anyone else.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Ranboo & Toby Smith, Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Royal Blue Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing a fanfic with a focused ship. It is inspired by the synesthesia, this concept works really well in my head for a DNF fanfiction due to George being colourblind.  
> I'm excited to share this story with you!  
> Synesthesia is a neurological condition in which information meant to stimulate one of your senses stimulates several of your senses. I'll be revealing more about the different types of synesthesia as we go through.  
> Please do not plagiarize versions of my work or upload them onto other sites.

Dream sighed, the blue light from his monitor spilling over the darkness of his desk, stinging his eyes. The words on the screen were beginning to jumble together. He was tired, cerulean exhaustion filling his limbs, as the blurry embrace of sleep fluttered around him. But despite his weariness his heart still hammered in his chest, his headphones were filled with that royal blue laughter, that made his chest glow with warm embers. George’s laughter. He and Quackity had ended the stream a couple of minutes ago and were currently sitting on the SMP playing around with each other.

They both knew that Dream had been in the discord call, but he had remained muted the whole time, allowing the slightly rougher, amber laughter from Quackity to intertwine with George’s navy blue. 

“Dreammmmm. I know you can hear me. Get on the SMP” George whined, his voice was followed by Quackity’s cackle. A smile slipped onto Dream’s face, his fingers sliding almost of their own accord over his keyboard as he loaded up minecraft and unmuted on discord. "We can't leave to sleep until you say bye to us". Dream laughed, his bottle green laughter traveling into his microphone. 

“Ohhh, someone’s boyfriend decided to stop grumping. You jealous of me Dream that I'll steal your man?” Quackity teased, but his voice held a note of almond curiosity as well as that refreshing teasing tone. George didn’t notice Quackity's tone, but Dream did, Quackity had been very careful around George in his latest streams. He seemed to have felt a shift in the pair's friendship and now quietly watched as both George and Dream barreled on as if nothing had happened. 

"He's in his jealous arc!" George snorted.

“I’ve got to go and get ready for tomorrow. Karl is arriving!” Quackity’s voice filled with that brilliant cobalt excitement that echoed through Dream’s ears, “We’re popping off! We’re popping off!!!”. 

George answered in a similar over energetic fashion and Dream could have sworn he heard the faint banging as if George was jumping up and down on his chair. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time his friend had done that. His two friend’s words blurred together as Dream joined the game, and stood in front of the Community house. His half-asleep brain was making everything so much more vivid, every sound buzzed with a loud, humming colour. 

Quackity’s maroon laughter now cut into his head almost angrily. The gentle whir of his computer rang in his ears. George’s laughter filled his sense with overwhelming blue. The colour imprinted itself in his mind and Dream clutched his head, the sounds and colours burned into his mind.

It was too loud. Far too loud.

“Dream?” the gentle voice sliced through the cacophony in his head.

“Dream?” bluebell panic now filtered into George's voice, Dream’s microphone must be picking up his slightly rapid breathing. Dream forced himself to slow down his breathing, opening up his eyes to be met with the sight of George’s avatar holding a blue corn flower in front of him. The call was quiet meaning Quackity had hopped off for the day. 

“Hello Georgie” He replied, and as George’s giggle echoed in his ears, Dream’s mind became quieter again. “Don’t tell me your going to admit you undying love for me now! Not off stream! I need to post in on twitter if you are”

“DREAM!”

Dream wheezed harder, his lungs pinching at the lack of air. Before he wandered down the path towards Tommy’s base, George’s character followed him. In his off hand he held the blue corn flower that George had dropped him.

“Dream?” the two had been wandering along the prime path for a minute, content in each other's silence. Dream hummed an affirmative, surprised that he could hear a hint of vanilla scented cream awkwardness in his best friend’s voice. George took a breath and then made a sound like he had cut himself off from what he was about to say.

Dream’s heartbeat a little quicker. Had he gone too far at last? He had been pushing he luck over the past few weeks, reckless with his affection on stream. Even the fans were beginning to pick up on the subtle change in his voice. Had he pushed George too far with his flirtatious jokes?

“What is the colour green like?” Dream startled.

“Green? You know what it looks like, George. Just put on your glasses” he softly chuckled, thinking about how he had been the first thing that George had truly seen in colour. He remembered the vivid joy in George's voice. 

George stayed silent before the sound of a few mouse clicks was followed by an in game message:

_Georgenotfound has left the game_

On Dream’s second monitor, George’s discord icon flickered then his face appeared on the screen. Dream jolted, George had his LED lights on purple tonight, bathing his fresh, pale face in a warm glowing light. His dark brown eyes twinkled with a tired mischief and curiosity. He was wearing that oversized Dream hoodie, his hands now swallowed by the sleeves as he played with them, not meeting Dream’s gaze.

“No. I want to know how you see Green?”. Dream frowned, exiting minecraft and pulling up George’s face onto his middle monitor. “You’re Dream. You see the world differently for me. So tell me what you see. Karl mentioned it the other day that Jimmy and him had been arguing over different shades of a blue wall paper”. 

Dream was glad his camera was off, his hands were shaking slightly, it was nights like these that were engraved on his mind late at night when he started at the ceiling. These quiet nights where they would just talk. 

"Wallpaper? That's a weird thing to argue about"

"We had an argument the other day about drinking pickle juice. I don't think we can say anything" George chuckled, a soft smile on his face.

Dream took a breath, George knew he had ADHD and was patient with him and he knew Dream was sometimes overwhelmed by things, it was why Dream could call him even if his phone was on silent. But he had never heard of Synesthesia, not may people had. Only Sapnap, Techno and Karl knew on the SMP.

George despite still being in the dark always seemed to be able to pull Dream back into the present, he understood Dream in a way that Dream could feel it in his bones, the quiet connection between them like a fluttering ribbon playing in the wind.

“Green is me of course. Your favourite youtuber. The one you are madly in love with” he laughed, hoping that George didn't hear the slight wobble to it. George huffed and rolled his eyes but then returned to give Dream a stare that cut deep into Dream’s chest. 

Dream let out a breath through his nose, “Well it depends what shade”. George smiled at him happily as if he was glad just to hear Dream’s voice he nodded encouragingly.

“Tell me about forest green, your eye colour. I like hearing your voice”

Now Dream’s hands really did tremble. How George was able to throw him off with a few simple words stuck in his mind. “Forest Green...is cool, slightly damp. It smells like freshly fallen rain with a hint of mint and it sounds like a gentle breeze playing with leaves in a grove of trees” Dream closed his eyes, letting his mind relax, explore, feel. “It reminds me of Tubbo in many ways, a calm strength that hums quietly under the ground until it is shaken...”

George’s head was cocked to the side, eyes gleaming in the purple light. “What colour does Sapnap remind you of?” Dream smiled, he knew George was distracting him and it was working. A peaceful silence now surrounded Dream, George was the only thing in his mind. His anchor.

“People are complicated. It depends on their emotion. Why are you asking me?”

George shrugged, “It was something Nick mentioned before yesterday’s stream. I asked him if he knew why you keep feeling more overwhelmed than usual recently. I notice Dream, I notice every time and I know how to calm you down but I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what's wrong. We talk every day, I'm not going anywhere.” 

Dream froze, his heart hammering in his chest, he wished George would say his name. His real name like he did Sapnap. A cold feeling rose in his chest, like a dragon raising its head from its curled position in a cave. How much did George know? Did he know that it was his voice that gave Dream a respite from his own mind. Like walking into a quiet room and being able to think clearly. And for a few moments not feel everything so terribly deeply.

“Youtube stuff. It seems everyday something else is thrown at me” it was not a lie. But it wasn’t the whole truth either. He had been getting worse recently, even Nick struggled to calm him down. A citrus taste filled his mouth as he diverted the question.

George hummed, his eyes drooping, Dream caught the tightening of his jaw. Was it disappointment?.

“You’re tired” Dream looked at his clock, it was 3:00am meaning it was around 8:00am for George. “Go to sleep”. George smiled lazily waving a goodbye to Dream and the blonde couldn't help one last tease to his friend, "I love you, Gogy".

George snorted, his cheeks growing darker. "Shut up. We're not on stream Dream" he murmured before and logging off. 

Dream pushed himself back in his chair staring at the ceiling, letting his mind relax the only sound was the defiant whirring of his computer. 

A fresh sea breeze filled his nose, but he couldn’t hear any waves. He blinked rapidly but he had already gotten lost in his own mind. His eyes focused on a blade of grass. He was lying in a field of grass staring up at the sky. The sky itself was splattered in a multitude of colours pink, orange, yellow and red. There were no clouds. Dream could feel something on his left but he couldn't turn his head.

Voices filled his ears:

_“Clingy for your boy...clingy for your George” Quackity’s._

_“Guess the UK ,because someone you love lives there” Sapnap’s_

_"I swear if you say Gogy" Tommy's_

_“What if you just married me?” George’s_

Dream shook, blinking rapidly but his vision didn’t change, the sky was descending on him.

It was going to crush him.

George’s laughter echoed in his ears, its soft melody burning into his mind. His limbs were frozen, despite his brain’s attempts to move. He cried out, a hoarse shout tearing from his throat. He struggled, that presence to his left coming closer, a suffocating abyss of swirling thoughts and feelings; happiness, anger, sadness. Sound, smells and colours danced through his sense and the whole time the sky was falling towards him, the promise of a crushing cacophony of sounds and colours.

It was too much. Too loud. Too colourful. 

“Clay! Clay!” a loud voice cut into his reality, rough hands grabbed his shoulder pulling him into a large, warm chest. Dream’s vision slowly refocused on his bedroom wall, most of it obscured by ruffled brown hair. He could feel Sapnap’s stubble scratching his check. He only now realised he was trembling.

Sapnap pulled back, he was still dressed in his night clothes, clearly having just tumbled out of bed. His eyes burned with a fierce fire that glowed protectively, spitting embers into Dream’s heart. Honey scented auburn filled his senses, as he pulled back from Sapnap, his head falling into his hands. 

Sapnap knelt on the floor next to him, Dream’s chair had been knocked to the floor, a dull ache now creeping up his left side. “You OK man?”

“I’m fine” 

Sapnap gave him a incredulous look, “Try again” he advised, “But this time take that high pitch out of your voice and I might actually begin to believe you”.

Dream let a hoarse laugh spill out of him, smiling at his longest friend. “It’s getting worse Nick” he sighed pulling himself up, trying to brush off the feeling that he was about to be crushed. “It’s so vivid now. It’s like I’m dreaming but I’m awake...what's wrong with me?”

Sapnap looked at him sadly, shaking his head, “Nothing is wrong with you Clay. Its just stress, nothing is going to happen. You just see the world differently to me. Its why your videos are so good, who else has such a good grasp of music" Sapnap was keeping his voice low and light, a tired smile on his face. "I’m here. Drista and your mum are here in the morning. George is just a call away” But at George’s name Dream flinched, to anyone else the movement would have been missed. But not to Nick.

He looked over his friend once more. Shaking his head again. “Whatever is going on. We will face it together, all three of us. The Dream Team!”

Dream smiled at his younger friend's optimism, climbing into bed. "See you tomorrow mate, big streams going on" his friend smiled at him sleepily and stumbled off to his own room again. It was peaceful the darkness, his head felt clearer, he felt more in control of his own thoughts. Tomorrow would be better, tomorrow he would be less tired. 

Patches curled up into his side as if sensing his distress and Dream slowly slipped onto the dark embrace of sleep with the cat’s warmth curled at his neck and George’s laughter ringing in his ears. His voice was the last thing Dream heard before he fell into the abyss.

_"I love you Dream"_


	2. Bluebell Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream helps Sapanp with his own doubts. But when George throw Dream into confusion mid-Stream he is saved by the last person he expected. 
> 
> Lots of Patches content in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Dream was awoken by the gentle patter of rain on his window, his body felt lethargic as he looked up at his ceiling listening to the splatter of water on the ground. Dream had always loved the rain, it was refreshing, calming and peaceful. 

The clock on his bedside table showed that it was just before 1:00pm, he slowly pulled himself out of the warm cocoon that surrounded him, a breath of wind reminding him that his window was still open. Dream slowly pulled himself out of bed, his bare feet brushing across the carpet silently as he reached the window, to close it. But he was distracted by what he saw outside. 

Sapanp sat on the bottom step of the porch, his maroon shirt was soaked, clinging to him and his hair was sodden, water droplets racing each other down his neck and beneath his shirt.

Patches stood under the porch roof watching Sapnap, with an expression that was almost human. She looked incredulous that someone would choose to get wet of their own accord. She kept pawing the air as if to go to Sapnap but every time a droplet of water landed on her she would hiss and leap back under the cover of the roof like she had just been electrocuted. Dream shook his head at his cat, she was adorable but sometimes a little too crazy.

He made his way downstairs, still dressed only in a white shirt and grey joggers. The air was muggy as he opened his door, the heavy air immediately grabbing hold of his skin in a wet embrace. Dream made his way past patches who meowed at him, out into the rain. Warm droplets covered him in seconds, sending shivers down his spine.

He quietly sat beside his friend on the porch, blinking at the water droplets that fell into his eyes from his waving, wet hair. Sapnap sat still, staring at the trees across the street. Dream had no idea how long he had been out here for, he supposed it was lucky that the rain was warm today and not the biting chill that George described in the UK.

“Nick?” Dream said after about 5 minutes, he was now completely drenched. Sapnap made no move to look at him, his eyes remained resolutely on the water flowing down the street. Dream could feel his jade tension and he was sure that he could smell a hint of lime jealousy. 

Nick’s hand finally moved, dropping something in Dream’s lap, a message sat on the screen half obscured by the water droplets that sat stoutly on the screen.

**Karl:**

_Me and Quackity out right now, catch you later._

_Attachment. jpg_

Dream opened the attachment to see Quackity and Karl warped in a tight hug. They were in California, in front of a beach, Karl had ice cream splattered in his nose and Quackity had managed to get some sort of sauce in his hair. They were clearly laughing at the camera, their eyes dancing with uncontrollable joy.

Dream tilted his head to the side as he pocketed the phone before it could get damaged by the rain. Sapnap took a breath, it was the most fragile Dream had ever heard him be. They had spoken to each other for years, telling each other everything, crying down the phone at stupid things such as school or girls, they had argued about things, they had comforted each other. Sapnap especially after Dream’s ex had broken things off. 

Dream had sat with Sapnap late into the night, helping him with his confidence and making him laugh, to distract him from the stupid things that went around on twitter about him. It was Dream who had convinced Sapnap that he didn’t owe anyone a face cam stream till he felt comfortable.

But now Sapnap eyes’ held that battleship grey confusion. “I thought we were a pair. You know like you and George. It was me and Karl. I like Alex, he’s great. But... I feel like people are slipping through my hands like water and I can’t hold onto them”

Dream nodded, picking his words carefully, “You have me Nick. Always have. Always will. All those months ago, I asked you to come with me on youtube. I meant it, it didn't mean come part of the way, I meant the whole way. You said it yourself, we are the Dream team!” Sapnap nodded, a small smile crossing his face. 

“No get out of the rain, mate! You’ll catch a cold and you really don’t want to know how over kill my mum is when it comes to illness. She’ll lock you in your room with blankets and soup”

“Doesn’t sound too bad” Sapnap quipped back, his usual fire catching in his eyes and a laugh rippled through the air, a real laugh. “I am her favourite!”

“I’m her son!”

“So? I’m still her favourite”

The two of them laughed as they made their way back towards the house, Patches giving them a disappointed look as they got the floor wet. She stood in front of the puddle made by Dream’s clothes, pawing at it curiously. Dream reached to get her food and seeing his movements Patches leapt forward towards him. 

Unfortunately she ran straight through the puddle, losing her grip on the tiled, slippery floor and sending her skidding into the counter door with a loud thud.

Dream wheezed loudly and Sapnap had to grip the table to stop himself falling over from laughing as Patches pulled herself to her feet, raising her head high and walking carefully to Dream’s feet. Dream placed her foot next to her before going up the stairs, “Don’t use all the hot water again! I need some” he yelled back down to Sapnap who walked into the bathroom.

“You take less time than me, you're in your 3 in 1 arc!” was the retort that had Dream rolling his eyes as he grabbed fresh clothes to change into.

Before he made his way into the bathroom he saw his phone had lit up. 

**Gogy:**

_I’m streaming in 10. Hop on when you can. I’m sure Tommy will join us at one point._

Dream smiled, throwing his phone back onto his bed, his mind already filled with George’s awkward expression that he would pull whenever Tommy started asking George questions, that they all knew Tommy was fully aware of the answer.

Sapnap had clearly had ignored Dream’s demands about the hot water because he had only stood under the warm water for a minute before it became lukewarm and became colder every passing second. Scrambling quickly to wash himself Dream jumped out the shower, shivering slightly from the now chilly water.

He took his time dressing, his phone told him George had gone live 15 minutes ago. 

Finally Dream dragged himself to his computer, a band of lilac mischief branded in his mind as he pulled up George’s stream before joining the VC. 

“...Gogy had pretty privilege. Have you ever stolen anything because you’re pretty Gogy?” Tommy’s canary yellow laughter booming from his headphones, followed by laughter as the other realised Dream had joined.

“SAPNAP!” Dream yelled, on screen George jumped, his headphones falling over his eyes but a wide smile split his face. “I told you not to use all the hot water!”

Howls of laughter tumbled through the VC and George who had recovered was smiling, a light pink dusting his cheeks. The chat was now spamming Dream’s name and ‘ _blushy gogy_ ’, Dream rolled his eyes at the chat.

“Speak of the devil. Or Green bastard. Both are synonymous with each other” Quackity screamed. Dream frowned, cobalt blue excitement now freezing over into an ice blue nervousness. 

“Does gogy have pretty privilege?” Tubbo’s voice filled Dream in on the previous conversation. Dream wheezed. 

“Absolutely. Now Sapnap come here!” Subpoena screamed as Dream logged into the server on his second account as his other character was currently locked in the prison. He flew after his friend in creative. He could hear Sapnap’s screams both in game and he swore a faint moonlit grey from below him.

Now George really was blushing and the chat was now spamming ‘ _DNF_ ’. Dream felt his heart drop, George hadn’t spoken a word since he had joined. Dream was glad it wasn’t a lore stream today, the group of them just mucking around on minecraft. 

Dream picked up his phone sending a picture of Patches to George. He heard the ping on stream and watched George pick up his phone and smile. Capri blue pride filled Dream.

“Is Dream sending feet pics again?” Karl’s voice entered the conversation, he was a little quieter than Quackity obviously sat next to him. 

“Nope it's a selfie, Dream’s in his arrogant arc” George threw back, hardly hesitating causing Tommy and Quackity to splutter in laughter and shock, while Tubbo’s quiet voice held a small hint of copper nervousness. 

“GEORGE!” Dream yelled down his mike between his wheezing laughter, George only looked straight into the camera and smiled. 

A message in game came up on everyone’s screen:

_This is deffo flerting. This is deffo flerting._

“TUBBO! That was supposed to be secret” Tommy yelled loudly.

“Tommy!” Tubbo yelled back.

“Karl!” Quackity laughed 

“Quackity!” Karl replied between gasps of laughter.

“Sapnap” Sapnap said quietly, his voice holding a teasing hint but a midnight blue sadness seeped into those words. The others laughed harder, Dream joining them.

“Clay” a soft voice cut through the call, sending his world spinning. 

George’s voice held a caramel fondness to them. Dream almost cricked his neck to look at George’s face cam, the brunette eyes sparkled with that beautiful lilac mischief, so akin to Dream’s own.

Dream suddenly couldn’t breathe. His blinked rapidly, muting himself as colours swirled across his vision. A sky set on fire descending upon him, ark blue laughter filling his ears in a soft, haunting melody.

The call had gone very quiet. It was broken by Tommy who cracked a joke that Dream had fallen off his chair and broken a bone. George’s laughter was the loudest in his headphones, adding to that cacophony in his head.

“Gogy getting bold!” Quackity laughed his voice tasting like lemons in Dream’s mouth, Quackity knew that Dream had not fallen off his chair. His phone lit up with separate messages from Sapnap, Karl and Quackity, none of whom could leave the VC without looking suspicious.

“My chat were spamming to call him Clay” George giggled happily. 

Dream’s heart plummeted. Of course it had been a joke. They joked all the time. So why did this one cut into him like salt in a cut?

“Dream. I need clout!” A deep, monotone voice cut through the VC, everyone jumping in surprise. Dream blinked, clearing his vision, the smells and colors still surrounding him, but he focused on his saviors voice.

Techno’s voice. The last person Dream was expecting.

Dream made sure to laugh as he entered the VC again. “Yes Techno?”

“I need to talk to you about my stream tomorrow. Important lore stuff classified” his voice clearly directed towards Tommy who whined loudly.

Dream followed Techno into a private call, Tommy’s complaints being cut off mid scream. They sat there for a few seconds in silence. Techno, surprisingly seemed to understand Dream needed a few minutes to compose himself without the pressure of having to reply.

“Thank you Techno” Dream allowed his coffee scented words of gratitude to flow through his mike. Techno chuckled quietly, mumbling that Dream had done this for him before, so now it was time to repay the favor.

“You can tell me what's wrong, you know Dream. I’m not George or Sapnap. But I’m neutral. Not even Tommy can weedle secrets out of me”

Dream paused. Techno was the last person he expected to pour out his thoughts too. Most of him didn’t want to worry the already stressed youtuber about his problems. But a small desperate part of him just wanted to scream.

Dream couldn’t help his next words. Celeste words tumbling out his mouth, all he could taste were the silky honeyed coated tang that made his head spin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support on the first chapter, this is so much fun to write. I've never written an IRL fic before, usually I'm focused on Dream SMP!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, the story is a slow burn but there is a lot of action and angst coming up :)  
> Other characters that are going to feature quite heavily include this work is Sapnap, Karl, Quackity, Techno, Ranboo & Tubbo and more! I will not be shipping Techno, Tommy, Ranboo and Tubbo with anyone in the story but they will each have important moments in the plot.
> 
> I have synesthesia, so if you have read any of my other works it is fairly noticeable in my writing style and I'm looking forward to showing how everyone perceives the world around us differently. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Hopefully the next chapter should be out late this week.


End file.
